


The Secret Life Of Misfits

by Dopple_Girl



Category: The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: AlsoFitz is a murderous psychopath, But I’m super excited to write this, Gen, He was created on Tumblr what do you expect, Heres hoping I can finish this, I want to do a sequel as well, Motivation please be good to me thank you, Talk of genetic experiments and stuff, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopple_Girl/pseuds/Dopple_Girl
Summary: Everyone has secrets. Stuff about their past that they’d rather keep buried. Things about themselves that nobody should know until the day they die. The Misfits are no different.Thus, when the big secret of Fitz’s past comes crawling back from where he desperately wants it to stay buried, things become a lot more complicated. All is open for discussion, and no boy is safe. It’s only a matter of if they can survive long enough to tell the tale.





	The Secret Life Of Misfits

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my first proper Misftz fic. (Yes, I know how I spelled Misfits. I like it that way deal with it.) I’m super excited on what I have planned for this and can’t wait to share it with you guys. It might be a little sporadic with the Big Bang I’m doing in another fandom but I’ll do my best! 
> 
> Also, as a warning, this fic is gonna get dark and serious real quick. It’s not gonna be the same tone as our usual boys as much. If you want more of that go check the Misftz Group Chat that I’ve been using as a little warm up for writing (It’s on my profile, or not too hard to find under the Misfits tag here). But here, they’re blood and killing and a lot of darker themes. You have been warned. Otherwise, enjoy.

Cam walked outside the house, leaving behind the laugher and comfort the others brought temporarily. He raised his hood before stepping into the heavy rain just outside the Misfits Manor, as it had been deemed by the others. He would still be inside and warm making fun of the guys as they got high if he didn’t see HIM out of the corner of his eye: the figure standing opposite him under the light of the moon. Same height, same build, practically same face. 

“So this … is where you decided to hide.” The figure spoke, and Fitz shuttered at the voice. It was too much like his own for his liking. He didn’t want to be anything like that monster. Yet here they were, near mirror reflections of each other. “Nice place.”

“Well, this is the most you’ll be seeing of it.” Fitz snapped back, all his senses on edge. “I told you to never come back into my life.”

“Well, I didn’t listen.” The not-quite stranger took a step forward more just as lightning illuminated his features. Cam could clearly see the fangs of his smile grinning evilly back of him. A false look of sincerity glimmered in the one eye not covered by his eyepatch. “I’m surprised though. All the possible avenues to take in life and you decided to hide among these … rejects.”

“Hey! Those are my friends!” Fitz’s voice rose through clenched teeth. “And were the best group of misfits anyone can ask for!”

“See, you use the term ‘We’. I think you mean ‘they’. After all …” Fitz set himself up in a fighting stance as HE approached, despite not being in the shape or mood to fight him. Besides, he didn’t have a weapon. Not an even fight. “You, my dear Cam, are not a mere Misfit. You’re much more … special. And you know that.”

“I’d much rather be a Misfit than anything like you, Mac.” The name tasted like venom on his tongue. Mac only laughed. 

“You can’t fight your destiny. It’s in your blood.” Cam could see him clearly now, only maybe about as far away as Swagger was tall. Mac rolled down his sleeve, revealing not skin but dark purple dripping ooze. “Just like it is mine.”

“It doesn’t matter if it’s destiny. I’ll fight it until I’m dead.” Mac furrowed his brow as he rolled his turtleneck sleeve back down. “I’m not what I was, and I will never be that person again.”

“Oh, right. You’re going by Fitz now, right? That’s your new name.” Mac rested his hand under his chin as he let his entire body, save for his clothing, dissolve into the dark ooze. “I quite like that, actually. I’m … also Fitz.”

“You’re not like me.” Fitz was so close to strangling him. He just want to watch his withering lif… No. You’re not that person. You’re not who you were made to be. “You don’t deserve to use that name.”

“I do, I don’t. Same difference really. But remember this, Cam.” Mac turned his back on Cam, the raindrops running off the surface of his body. “You can’t escape what’s coming.” A flash of lighting and he was gone, sooner than the bang of thunder came. 

Fitz looked down at his arm. He rolled down his sweatshirt sleeve, letting the raindrops splash into his skin. He focused, as slowly his hand started to transform into that dripping ooze like his counterparts. But his was bright pastels, pinks and yellows and blues. The ooze quickly replaced skin, traveling down his hand to his arm. It was almost to his elbow before he quickly clenched his fist. The ooze quickly turned back into skin with the pressure. 

“I’m … nothing … like him.” Cam said through gritted teeth as nails dug into flesh. He only released as the reminder of pain flooded his system. He wasn’t Mac; he was Cam. He was Cam. 

Fitz went inside, once more looking into the dark stormy night for any sign of Mac, before closing the door.


End file.
